kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Infinite Challenge
thumb|324px Infinite Challenge (Hangul: 무한도전; Hanja: 無限挑戰; RR: Muhan Dojeon; abgekürzt 무도 Mudo) ist eine südkoreanische Fernsehshow, welche von dem Sender MBC ausgestrahlt wird. As of January 2013, it had the largest market share for its timeslot; with between 13 and 17 percent of Korean television viewers watching Infinite Challenge every Saturday night.3 making it the most-watched free-to-air television program on Saturday evenings, and the most viewed non-drama program in South Korea every week (excluding special sporting events, since November 2006, with the exception of January 2009,4 April and May 20105).6 It has kept the same scheduled time, since first airing in 2005. Since 2009, it lasts for roughly 75 minutes, excluding ten minutes of advertising. Episodes are also frequently rerun on several Korean cable broadcasting channels.7 Since February 19, 2011 (episode 237), the program has been aired in high-definition.8 Infinite Challenge has been called "the nation's variety show" and "Korea's real first variety" for having been successful for over ten years. Inhalt Infinite Challenge wird in Korea als die erste "echte Variety-Show" der südkoreanischen Fernsehgeschichte angesehen. The program is largely unscripted and follows a similar format of challenge-based reality television programs, familiar to some audiences in the West. The challenges are often silly, absurd, or impossible to achieve, so the program takes on the aspect of a satirical comedy variety show rather than a more standard reality or contest program. In earlier episodes, the show's six hosts and staff would continuously proclaim that, in order to achieve its comedic purposes, the program had to be "3-D": Dirty, Dangerous, and Difficult.11 Aufgaben Diese Aufgaben sind zwar Teil der Show, kommen aber nur von Zeit zu Zeit vor. Aktuelle Aufgaben "Infinite News" – This comic-based newscast presents bits of stories which report events that happened to some or all of the cast members, and also reports on aspects of their life outside of the program. As Yoo Jae-suk, the moderator of this newscast, says at the beginning of the segment every time, the segment is 'just for fun' rather than reporting real events. Since Season 4, this segment has become very infrequent and turned to focus more on actual events in the hosts' lives while still maintaining a balance between facts and humor. "Infinite Company" – This is the one of the program's regular comic sketches (another one is "Park Myungsoo is Twelve Years Old") and being scripted unlike other Infinite Challenge contents. In this segment, the cast played as the employees from a fictional company called "Infinite Company" (Korean: 무한상사) which their characters mainly based on the members' respective characters. "Infinite Company" originally was the cast's recreation of old Korean conte by late comedian Kim Hyung-gon called "President, President, Our President" (Korean: 회장님 회장님 우리 회장님), portraying a comic situation of the board of directors of one company, for a special episode following Haha's return from his military service (S04E199). However, this conte later developed into an episode-long sketch where the concept of board of directors was changed to the staff of one department with Yoo Jae-suk as its head. "Ha & Soo" – A situation comedy (sitcom, Korean: '하&수') acted out by Jeong Jun-ha and Park Myeong-su. Park Myung-soo's aggressive, hot-tempered character is highly contrast with Jeong Jun-ha's timid, simple-minded character and made them constantly quarreling with each other about petty issues. Unlike with other segments, Ha & Soo is not planned in advance. Rather, when Jeong and Park start arguing (usually initiated by Park), other members and the editing team label it as another segment of 'Ha & Soo'. They the "Best Couple" award at the 2011 MBC Entertainment Awards, making them the first male-male couple to have ever won the title12 "Hidden Camera" (Korean: 몰래 카메라) – Besides being a key aspect of Jimotmi, the cast and staff of the show also perform hidden-camera segments in which they record the members' natural behavior to certain contrived situations. Former segments "Jimotmi" – Jimotmi which stands for 지켜주지 못해서 미안해 (Jikyeojuji motaeseo mianhae), which means 'Sorry I could not look out for you.' In this segment, the members play hidden-camera pranks on each other to see how they react. "Infinite Theatre" – The cast members of Infinite Challenge unexpectedly present a conte (short-term comic stories). One of the conte, "Infinite Company", later developed into the show's featured sketch (see above) "Please, be..."(series) – This segment was introduced to instill common principles to all of the members (apart from their trademark, 'selfishness'). '"Please, come early"' (Korean: 일찍 와주길 바래) and '"Please, be friendly"' (Korean: 친해 지길 바래, featuring Ha-Ha and Jeong Hyeong-don) were two memorable forms of this segment. Ah-Ha – A Korean word game in which one member says a word, and the next person must then say that word backwards. For example, 'Mu-han-do-jeon' (Name of this program in Korean) would be 'Jeon-do-han-mu.' Members who failed or made mistakes would be hit over the head. This segment premiered in the 2nd season (Infinite Challenge – The Master of Quiz) and was played occasionally in following seasons. "One-flash Telepathy" – After hearing a word which has been given from the production booth, each member presents a gesture that he believes best represents that word. The members win a round if all six members perform the same gesture and face a punishment if they do not. The original alleged purpose of this segment was to unite the minds of the members; however, they have yet to succeed. Voice narration for this segment (including 'Ah-ha') was done by Na Gyeong-eun, who serves as an announcer for the MBC and eventually married Yoo Jae-suk. Television Advertisements – Throughout the episodes, the hosts create some satirical Korean television advertisements. For example, Jeong Jun-ha performed a parody of Neutrogena by New Caledonia and also Hauzen by Samsung Electronics. Calendar-making Project – During the last three years (2009, 2010, 2011), the members of Infinite Challenge have created a series of unique calendars and donated all profits from these sales to charity. This project has succeed every seasons.13 Geschichte Staffel 1 The title of Season 1 was Reckless Challenge (무모한 도전). Led by Yoo Jae-suk, six or more Korean entertainers (with Noh Hong-chul and Jeong Hyeong-don as a regular members) tried to complete a 'sporting' mission in an outdoor studio, which was based on a viewer's suggestion submitted through the show's homepage. Some of the absurd challenges included racing in a foot-powered swan-shaped paddle boat against a motor boat, playing a tennis match against Maria Sharapova, appearing live on stage at a public fashion show, and playing football against Thierry Henry. A large part of the humor comes from the fact that the cast is generally not well-suited to the challenges they attempt. This program can be compared to the filmed-in-studio Wetten, dass..? of Germany, as the program mainly focuses on the process and progress of the challenges, rather than focusing on the accomplishment of a mission.16 This format lasted only from April 23, 2005 to October 22, 2005. Despite having a strong following, its average ratings were very low (roughly 5 percent). Due to its sports-related theme, reruns of Season 1 and sports-related episodes of Season 4 (i.e. WM7) episodes are frequently aired on MBC Sportsplus, MBC's satellite and cable network for sports-casting. Staffel 2 & 3 Further information: List of Infinite Challenge episodes § Season 2 and 3 From October 29, 2005 to April 30, 2006, Season 2 was titled Excessive Challenge (무리한 도전). For the first few episodes, the program was fairly similar to the first season. However, because the cast members wanted to redefine their characters, they decided to change the whole program concept, calling it Infinite Challenge - Master of Quiz in the third season. Since then, six hosts (with Yoo Jae-suk as 'host-in-chief') played a Korean-letter game called 'Ah-ha' (see below); competed in their knowledge and mental power; participated in on-line popularity polls about specific themes; and explored other comic features.17 Although the average ratings were low, the unity and dynamics of the members significantly improved. A panelist from Season 1, Park Myeong-su, came back as a co-host, and Haha and Jeong Jun-ha also became co-hosts of the program. Staffel 4 Further information: List of Infinite Challenge episodes § Season 4 On May 6, 2006, the fourth and current season (format) of the program that now simply known as Infinite Challenge (무한도전), went on air. Special coverage of 2006 World Cup Germany was featured for the entire month of June 2006, along with some 'Ah-ha' specials (with Shinhwa, for example) at the beginning of each episode. However, in July 8, 2006, the program took its memorable first step as the first 'Real-Variety' television program in Korean television history, with the airing of a segment called 'Please, come early': The six members were asked to come to the recording session on time or experience some form of punishment (일찍 와주길 바래, a part of the 'Please, be...' series see below), combining elements of both Reality TV and Variety programming, including comic characters from each of the Infinite Challenge members, see 'hosts'). Thereafter, the program has created challenges with regard to anything related to real life (excluding some critical issues such as religions and sexual preferences), in outdoor studios, with little use of acting or heavily based plotting. Since December 2, 2006, the program has received the highest ratings of prime-time lineups for Saturday evening.18 In January 2012, the program took a 6-month hiatus due to a labor strike conducted by MBC's reporters and producers. During this period, new episodes were not produced and MBC, instead, aired reruns of previous episodes.19 In November 2015, Infinite Challenge arranged special exhibition and expo titled "Infinite Challenge Expo", in KINTEX.20 The program took a 7-week hiatus from broadcast in early 2017, which Kim Tae-ho, the main PD, signified as a period to normalize the production process which has been shorten considerably where the production team had less time and always rushed to meet the deadline. The PD also reveals that the program still continues their regular shooting schedules while being off the air.21 The program took another indefinite hiatus from September 9, 2017 due to another labor strike by MBC's reporters and producers, new episodes were not aired and reruns of previous episodes were broadcast.22 Gastgeber Aktuell Name Joined Nickname Character Description and Notes Yoo Jae-suk (유재석, Host-in-chief) Since April 2005 Captain Yoo (유반장)23 The First-in-command (1인자) Nation's MC (국민 MC) The grasshopper (메뚜기) Playboy Yoo/Nal Yoo (날유) The Sun (해님) God Yoo(유느님) Mr. My-Nipples-Below (저쪼아래) As host-in-chief, he led all Infinite Challenge members in attempting to reach the goal of each episode. In 2008, he was temporarily replaced by Park Myeong-Su, but was reinstated as host-in-chief several weeks later. Park Myeong-su (박명수) May - July 200524 Oct. 2005 - present Giant Star/Geo-seong (거성)25 Father (아버지) The Second-in-command (2인자) The Son of the Devil (악마의 아들) NYSD(뉴욕쇠독) Rash Man(깨방정) Sancho Park (산초박) Alien (외계인) The leafhopper/Rice insect (벼멸구) Worthless older brother (하찮은 형) Unique Myeong-su (고유명수) (A play on 고유명사/"Proper noun") CEO Park/Park sajang (박사장) Point five (쩜오) Great Park (그레이트 박) Flag Park(박깃발) The odd one out (쭈구리) Peter(피터) Reversal Park (박번복) Ten Jobs (십잡스) Mr. Tricky Park Winner Park (박대상) One head, Two smell (한 머리 두 냄새) Waiter Park (웨이터 박) Senior Park (박선배) Boy Park (소년명수) Laughter Hunter (웃음 사냥꾼) Three Meals Myeong-su (명수세끼) DJ Park(DJ 박) Laughter dead (웃음 사망꾼) Park has continuously proclaimed his nickname (Geo-seong, or Giant Star). He is often referred to as "Father" by the rest of the members due to his elderly look and his position as the oldest member of the program. This is especially prevalent when Myeong-su's receding hair is flattened or his make-up is removed. See his page for more details. His (on-air) persona is that of a veteran grumpy "upperclassman" of the other members. He often shouts or reprimands his "underclassmen," usually about humorously trivial matters. Thanks to his current work as the co-host of Infinite Challenge, Park Myeong-su gained more than 250 nicknames throughout his appearances on the program as listed by the netizens.26 Jeong Jun-ha (정준하) Since March 2006 The Helmet (헬멧),27 The Lord of Eating (식신) Monster (괴물) The Third-in-command (3인자) Stupid brother (바보형) Mr. Jeong Joong-ang (정중앙씨) Fat-fatso (뚱뚱보) Jjeori Jjang (쩌리짱) Global Moron28 Cool Guy(쿨가이) Manager Jeong (정총무) Jeong Jun-yeon-a(정준연아) (Kim Yuna Parody) Somewhat lacking but a good friend (약간 모자라지만 착한 친구) Jonathan(조나단) The Lovester(사랑 전도사, 사랑꾼) Wax drippings Jeong (정촛농) Grandfather (할아버지) Icon of Aging (노화의 아이콘) Variety Show Zombie Jung Jun Grandfather (정준 할아버지) The man that shook the world through dieting Funeral Photo Jun Ha (영정 준하) The Creation Myth of The Dieting World (다이어트계의 신화창조) Ndotto's Father (도토 아빠) MC Minzy (MC 민지) His character is mainly defined by 3 things: his size (often referred to as being 0.1 tons, or 100 kilograms), appetite, and a degree of slowness in judgment. His extraordinarily large head (supposedly 8 kg) has gotten him, on a few occasions, called "Chivas Degal" (Degal = is a shortened word for "Degari", a vernacular word for "head"). In the 50th episode special of season 3, he was challenged to eat 50 plates of noodles in five minutes. The plates altogether weighed about 10–30 kg. (He succeeded, but had to go straight to the lavatory and subsequently slept in the back of the studio). On episode 61 of season 3, he went to a hair salon with Hong-chul to curl Hong-chul's hair. He asked a woman who was working there if she knew Jun-ha's name, but she said Joong-ang by mistake. Since that time, the members, including the creator Yoo Jae-suk, have frequently teased him as Mr. Jeong Joong-ang (정중앙씨), which means 'Mr. Square-in-the-middle'. Haha (하하) (Ha Dong-hoon, 하동훈) December 2005 - March 2008 March 2010 - present Shorty (단신) Childhood friend(with Noh Hong-chul) (죽마고우) Little one (꼬마) The M.A. Ha (석사 하하) The Top Little one(상꼬맹이) The Friend Who Lacking If Compared With the One At the Same Age (또래에 비해 떨어지는 친구) Hybrid Sammy Sosa Rio Levy (하이브리드 샘이솟아 리오레이비) Haha is long considered the cutest and best-looking member of the cast. He is also the most-educated member, having obtained a Master of Arts in Theatre & Film at Daejin University; however, during the episode of the 50th special, he only got 20 points on a 100-point elementary-level spelling test. In episode 62 of season 3, he sang a song called 'A Little Boy's Story' (키작은 꼬마 이야기) as a tribute to his short height, which is a constant target of ridicule among the cast. It was a huge sensation with viewers. Haha temporarily left the show from March 2008 through March 2010 in order to fulfill his mandatory military service. In his final episode before entering the service, Haha performed at a guerrilla concert that was secretly organized by his fellow co-hosts. Yang Se-hyung (양세형) March 2017 - present Yang Se Bari (양세바리) Similar to Gil's early appearances on the show, Yang Se-hyung first appeared on the show regularly as a de facto member. He made his first appearance in the 'Perfect Sense' segment of episodes 474 and 475 in April 2016. After appearing regularly for almost a year, Yang Se-hyung was added to the show intro when Infinite Challenge returned from their 7-week break on March 18, 2017. Formeredit Name Joined Nickname Character Description and Notes Jun Jin (전진) (Park Chung-Jae, 박충재) July 2008 - November 2009 Junstin Jinberlake (전스틴) The roll-in kid (굴러들어온 놈) Jan Jin (잔진) The Million Dollar Boy (백만돌이) In June 2008, Shinhwa member Jun Jin appeared on the show to replace Haha. Jin showed his extraordinary physical talent and was a target for all the other members of Infinite Challenge, who envied his looks and abilities during many challenges. Gil (길) (Gil Seong-joon, 길성준) April 2009 - April 2014 Baldy/Bbaak-Bbaak-ei (빡빡이) Come between-Gil(이간길) Honey jar(꿀단지) Fat-fat-fatso (뚱뚱뚱보) Ip-sae (입새) (as he only brushes his teeth once a day) Gilmeo (길메오) (as a 'cameo' proclaimed by Yoo Jae-suk) Overreacting (무리수) The friend who born unfunny (태생적으로 재미없는 친구) Icon of Betrayal (배신의 아이콘) Gil made his first appearance on an episode which featured Korean figure skater Kim Yuna in April 2009, ostensibly substituting for Jeong Jun-ha, who had to leave the episode recording early. He remained a de facto member of Infinite Challenge until he became a full member later that year. During the Boxing episodes in January 2010, Gil showed off his 9-year-long training in the sport. Gil is often called the Unfunny Friend due to his inability to ad-lib as quickly as the other co-hosts. On April 23, 2014, Gil was caught by the police due to drunk-driving. Fans of the variety show have been flooding the board with requests for Gil to leave the show for his inappropriate actions. Eventually, the MBC executives announced his leave on the same day.29 Noh Hong-chul (노홍철) April 2005 - November 2014 Stone Kid/Psychopath/Crazykid/Dol+I ('돌+아이'),30 Childhood friend(with Haha) (죽마고우) Quickmouth (퀵마우스)31 Noh Jji-rong (노찌롱) Global Fraudster(글로벌 사기꾼) Noh big-jaw(노하관) Fraudster (사기꾼) Affirmation Noh (노긍정) Anal Fistula Patient(치루치루) Dekopon (한라봉) Ppakku (빡구) '돌+아이/Dol+I' was created by Yoo Jae-suk during episode 22 of season 3. Quickmouth was his original character, due to his ability to speak very rapidly. 돌+아이 (when written without the plus sign) is a Korean curse word meaning psychopath, or an extremely crazy person. Since this is a show watched by families, the staff humorously put a plus (+) sign in the middle to separate the word so its literal meaning becomes 'Stone+Kid' when in actuality it means 'psycho'. On-screen graphics often depict this nickname by displaying a large capital 'I' that looks to be made of stone ('아이' is pronounced like the letter 'I'). Similarly to former member Gil, Noh Hong-chul was caught driving under influence of alcohol on November 7, 2014. Following the incident, Noh Hong-chul released an official apology to the public through MBC.32 On the afternoon of November 8, MBC announced that Noh Hong Chul would be leaving the show and Infinite Challenge would continue on with the five remaining cast members.33 Jeong Hyeong-don (정형돈) April 2005 - November 2015 Fatso (뚱보) Awkward fatso (어색한 뚱보)34 Jinsang (진상, nuisance) Jeong Hang-don (정항돈) The Moon (달님) Doni (도니) Crazy Existence (미친존재감) Gaehwadong Orange-Tribe (개화동 오렌지족) Top Four MC (4대천왕) A comedian by profession before joining the team, Jeong Hyeong-don used to appear in the Korean comedy show Gag Concert (where Do-Re-Mi Trio being one of his many skits). However, over many episodes, he has demonstrated remarkable talent in everything imaginable (for example, catching grapes with his mouth or playing a Korean jump-rope game) except being funny. He is teased by the other members for this. His character is also defined by the ability to make anyone around him feel awkward (as seen in the earlier episode) In November 2015, Jung Hyeong-don had suspended all broadcasting activities due to health reasons. On July 29, 2016, Jeong Hyeong-don's label, FNC Entertainment, officially announced that Jeong Hyeong-don would permanently leave the show after a nine-month hiatus from the broadcast due to poor health condition.3536 Hwang Kwanghee (황광희) April 2015 - March 2017 Paper Doll (종이인형) Incarnation Of Envy (질투의 화신) Bad Actor (발연기) Amberjack Kwanghee Music Industry AlphaGo. Hwang Kwanghee was the youngest member among the cast of Infinite Challenge while he was on the show. A member of ZE:A idol group, Hwang Kwanghee joined the Infinite Challenge cast in April 2015. He was selected through the Sixth Man project which was held in order to fill the empty position after Noh Hong-chul left the program following a drunk driving incident. Kwanghee left the program in March 2017 in order to complete his military duty.37 Gelegentliche Auftritte Defconn (데프콘) Daepho-phone(대포폰) Peh-conn-ie(프콘이) Singer Long-time buddy of Jeong Hyeong-don Since MuDo's 'Rowing challenge' during the Spring-Summer season of 2011, he is the frequent pinch-hitter of this programme, while one or more cast members in absence. Together with Jung Hyung-don, he formed a hip-hop duo "Hyeongdon and Daejoon" (형돈이와 대준이). Defconn currently is the cast member of KBS2 Sunday variety show, 2 Days & 1 Night. Jeong Seok-kwon (정석권) Manager Jeong (Jeong Sil-jang 정실장) Narrow-mouth Frog Brother (Mangkongei Hyong 맹꽁이형) Long-time buddy & Entertainment Manager of Park Myeong-su While serving as a manager, Jeong Sil-jang had aspirations to be a comedian in his own right. Whenever he was given a chance to appear on-screen, he was often ridiculed by other cast members for attempting to constantly outperform others and for overacting in order to gain attention. As such, many of his parts were usually edited out of the final broadcast. To restrain his growing popularity, Park Myeong-su often teasingly ordered that his manager not appear on the show again. Choi Jong-hun (최종훈) Choi Co-ordi. (최코디) Almighty Co-ord. Choi (Man-neung Choi-codi /만능 최코디) Entertainment Manager of Jeong Jun-ha As Jeong Jun-ha's coordinator, Choi also hoped to become a rising star as a professional actor his common hope of rising stardom (as a professional actor), with a lot of help from Jeong Jun-ha himself.38 He prepared a bunch of radishes for the members on 'Kimchi Preparation' (S03E30) and 'Jun(Semi-) Hines Ward'(S03E77) episodes well, and he presented his professional agricultural skills on the episodes 'MD Goes to country' (S03E25) and 'Rice-planting' (S03E56). Kim Oak-jeong (김옥정) Mrs. Kim (김옥정 여사) Oak-jeong Kim (옥정 킴) Jung d'Oak-jeong (융드옥정, named after her favourite outfit, the Jung Dress) Mother of Haha As has been regularly reported by the hosts, Kim has minimal cooking skills and is often humorously featured on the show to feed the cast members. She appeared for the first time in episode 83 of the third season; her closing comment of 'Hit that jackpot!' (Dae-bak Teo-ji-se-yo! 대박 터지세요) became an enormously popular new-year greeting. TEO Kim Tae-ho (김태호) Bro. TEO (태호 형) TEO PD (태호 PD) Executive Producer of Infinite Challenge A pioneer of Korean entertainment, Kim Tae-ho produces and directs the show. Besides helping to create the unique Real-Variety format, Kim also innovated Korean television by adding unique captions to the show. Although captions are commonplace on Korean variety shows, Kim's captions went beyond simple descriptions or commentary, adding information on cast members' emotions and expressing reactions to the show, giving the captions an interactive feel that aligned with the viewing audience's thoughts. With high sensitivity for fashion, he gained extraordinary popularity when he officially opened his 'Cyworld' webpage. Although his presence is mostly felt through his captioning and occasional off-screen soundbites, he appeared as a witness of the Moot court challenge, which aired on February 20, 2010. Kim Tae-hee (김태희) Writer Kim (김태희 작가) Writer of Infinite Challenge As a high-profiled co-writer of Infinite Challenge and a Korean actress-namesake, she enjoys her huge popularity from dedicated viewers. During the 'Making a song for X-mas challenge'(S03E33) episode, she became very popular when Noh Hong-chul said that she 'has the posterior of (actress) Kim Tae-hee, but the front of Infinite Challenge.' Shin Mi-so (신미소) Miso Co-ordi. (미소코디) Fashion Co-ordinator of Yoo Jae-suk A Busan-native who helped assemble Yoo Jae-suk's wardrobe, Shin was also a popular 'guest' on the show. She debuted during a '100-minute Debate' (episode 42 of season 3), in which she was caught falling asleep in the audience. This incident made her name the top online keyword of March 2007. She was also featured when she accidentally broke a set of illuminators when Lee Young-ae appeared on Infinite Challenge (episode 52 of season 3). She eventually appeared as a co-host of 'Madness Couples' (episode 75 of season 3) with the Host-in-chief Yoo Jae-suk. She was known to be able to argue with all six members of the show, earning her the nickname 'Aegis ship.' Episoden 2005 Season 1: Rash Challenge # Episode # Air Date Synopsis Guest/Notes 1 1 April 23, 2005 Tug-of-War Challenge (IC versus a Bull) Lee Jung 2 2 April 30, 2005 100-Meter Sprint (IC versus a Train) Lee Byeong-Jin & Lee Kyun 3 3 May 7, 2005 Motorboat versus Paddle Boat Lee Byeong-Jin & Kim Jae-duk 4 4 May 14, 2005 Public Bath Challenge (Natural Speed versus Dipping Water with a Gourd) Lee Byeong-Jin, Park Myung-Soo 5 5 May 21, 2005 Dog-Paddle Swimming Challenge (IC versus a Dog) Eun Ji-won 6 6 May 28, 2005 Clothes-Washing Challenge (IC versus an Electronic Dehydrator) Kim Sung-Soo 7 7 June 4, 2005 Collecting Challenge (IC versus an Electronic Coin Collector) Haha, Pyo Young-Ho 8 8 June 11, 2005 Stand-Up Challenge (IC Members must remain standing in a circle during a bus ride) Chae Geon, Kim Sung-Soo 9 9 June 18, 2005 Car-Washing Challenge (IC versus an Automatic Car Wash) Kim Chang-Ryeol 10 10 June 25, 2005 Pump Challenge (IC versus an Automatic Water-Pump) Kim Jin 11 11 July 2, 2005 Digging Challenge (IC versus an Excavator) Kim Jong-Seok 12 12 July 9, 2005 Special Coverage from Guam Lee Byeong-Jin 13 13 July 16, 2005 Special Coverage from Guam Lee Byeong-Jin 14 14 July 23, 2005 Make-a-Noise Challenge (IC versus a Siren used by the Firefighting Service) Lee Kyun 15 15 July 30, 2005 Mosquito-Catching Challenge (IC versus a Mosquito Repellent) Park Myeong-su 16 16 August 6, 2005 Summer Special: The Ghost-House Challenge Kim Jong-kook & Jewelry 17 17 August 13, 2005 Briquette Removal Challenge Cha Seung-won & Kim Jin 18 18 August 20, 2005 Special Coverage: Top 5 Highlights of 'Rash Challenge' 19 19 August 27, 2005 Car Pushing Challenge (IC versus a Bulldozer) Lee Beom-soo 20 20 September 3, 2005 Drag the Sled Challenge (IC versus a Sled Dogs) Kim Jong-kook 21 21 September 10, 2005 Count 60 Seconds at High Altitude Jung Jun Ha 22 22 September 17, 2005 IC versus Esper Itō (Japan Comedian) Esper Itō & Jo Hye-ryun 23 23 September 24, 2005 IC versus Maria Sharapova (Russia Tennis Player) Maria Sharapova & Koo Jun-yup 24 24 October 1, 2005 IC versus Maria Sharapova (Russia Tennis Player) Maria Sharapova & Koo Jun-yup 25 25 October 8, 2005 Arm-Wrestling Challenge (IC versus a High-School Girl) Gong Hyung-jin 26 26 October 15, 2005 Apply Lipstick on a Carnival Ride Sugar 27 27 October 22, 2005 Best of Season 1 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:MBC